Quedate Siempre Conmigo
by camilo navas
Summary: Ambientado en mi fic de Vanguard: Memorias del Corazón: Asaka se siente triste al ver que Suiko podría tomar su lugar y que Ren le presta mas atención que a ella, pero Ren la sorprenderá con algo que cambiara su futuro (recomiendo leer el fic mencionado para entender mejor la historia)


**Capitulo Unico**

* * *

-Ca-Cálmate Asaka...- Dijo un joven peliblanco atemorizado.

La razón de su temor es porque tenía a su lado a una joven mujer adulta peliazul, emanando un aura que provocaba temor a cualquiera que la viera.

La razón del enfado, era porque Asaka estaba viendo algo que detestaba y había detestado los últimos años: el amor de su vida, Ren Suzugamori, un pelirrojo de cabello largo y (según ella) atractivos ojos del mismo color, estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel con una fresa encima acompañado de un te, dados por una mujer peliceleste que lo observaba comiendo con una sonrisa.

-¡Esto está muy delicioso Sui-chan!- Dijo Ren feliz por el pastel que comía.

-Me alegro escucharlo. Sabía que le iba a gustar Ren-san- dijo la peliceleste de agua marina con una sonrisa.

Asaka como deseaba quitar esa sonrisa en el rostro de la ex-idol.

Ya habían pasado casi 3 años que Suiko, integrante y hermana mayor del trío Ultra Rare comenzó a trabajar con ellos en la sucursal United Sanctuary poco después que su hermana Kourin se fuera con Aichi al extranjero. Había entablado con ella una relación amistad-odio en ese tiempo; amistad por que se ayudaban mutuamente en sus trabajos en la sucursal y a veces charlaban entre ellas en su tiempo a solas cuando se veían. Y odio por que ambas querían lo mismo: el corazón de Ren.

A pesar de que ella y Ren empezaron a salir hace poco, no habían formalizado nada todavía. Aunque Asaka no le tomaba tanta importancia debido a que finalmente tenía algunas citas con su adorado Ren y que tal vez Suiko dejaría de sus coqueteos, pero ahora veía que no era así.

Al principio Suiko coqueteaba a Ren sólo para molestar a Asaka, pero con el tiempo en verdad llego a gustarle el pelirrojo, según ella, la actitud que tomaba en las peleas y esa mirada sería hacía que se viera sexy, y ella le daba la razón, pero le molestaba escucharlo de su boca.

-Sígueme Kyou- dijo Asaka enfadada, tomando al peliblanco de la parte de atrás del cuello del uniforme y arrastrándolo consigo afuera.

* * *

**(En el campo de práctica)**

-¡Mi Vanguard ataca!- Declaró Asaka.

-¡Da-Damage check!- Dijo Kyou, volteando la carta de la parte superior de su deck, no siendo un Trigger.

Kyou colocó la carta en su zona de daño, siendo el sexto daño, perdiendo la partida. Callo de rodillas, siendo su tercera derrota ante Asaka.

-¡El siguiente!- Ordenó la peliazul, pero nadie le hizo caso.

La razón de eso era que todos que había enfrentado estaban tirados en el suelo, debido a las fuertes y humillantes ante la chica.

-A-Asaka-san- llamo un crecido Taiyou, acercándose con cuidado a la peliazul, cargando una tableta. -Tetsu-san me pidió que te diera esto- le entregó la tableta.

Asaka vio que la imagen de la tableta era unos informes de un cargamento. En eso se acordó que esta tarde debía supervisar un cargamento de nuevas mesas de pelea que llegaban.

-Se me había olvidado...- se dijo a si misma, llevando una mano a su frente. -Gracias Taiyou- dijo devolviendo el aparato.

-Asaka-san ¿está bien?- Pregunto Taiyou preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes, sólo un poco cansada- respondió la mujer, retirándose antes que el joven pudiera decir algo.

-Esa mujer es un demonio...- dijo Kyou cayendo al suelo.

-¡Kyou-san!- Exclamó el castaño.

* * *

**(En la oficina principal)**

-¿Y que piensas, Te-chan?- Pregunto Ren a su mejor amigo y consultor. Ambos estaban en la oficina del primero, ya que Ren lo llamo para hablar de algo.

-Pienso que no es adecuado que hagas algo como eso tan de repente- dijo Testu seriamente. -Pero se que de todos modos lo harás, por lo que te ayudare-.

-¡Gracias!- Agradeció el pelirrojo.

-¿Pero que harás con Suiko?- Pregunto Tetsu.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto confundido.

-Serás...estoy seguro que te diste cuenta de como se acerca a ti-

-A eso. Sólo lo hace para molestar a A-chan, no creo que sea en serio- dijo restandole importancia.

Tetsu suspiro. A pesar que Ren ya era un adulto de 25 aún actuaba como un niño en vez de un adulto serio y responsable.

Aunque la palabra "responsable" no va con Ren Suzugamori.

* * *

**(Al día siguiente) **

Asaka estaba en un enfrentamiento contra Taiyou probando las nuevas mesas que llegaron. El joven se había vuelto un verdadero empleado en United Sanctuary hace mucho; su labor era el de promocionar la sucursal en otras partes y guiar a los recién llegados, y siendo de vez en cuando arbitro en torneos locales de la sucursal.

El combate había sido difícil y a la vez entretenido para ambos, pero Asaka resulto la vencedora por su experiencia y también por el odio que tenia por perder.

-Eres muy fuerte, Asaka-san- elogio Taiyou al terminar la pelea.

-Tu también lo eres eh de admitir. Si no fuera por el critical trigger hubieras ganado- devolvió el cumplido amistosamente.

Pero su buen humor se fue tan rápido como vio a Ren siendo acompañado de Suiko. Parecía que el pelirrojo estaba dándole instrucciones.

Asaka tomo deprisa su deck y fue corriendo en dirección de ambos

-¡Ren-sama!- Grito su nombre. Ren y Suiko voltearon a verla acercarse.

-¡Hola A-chan!- Saludo con su típico animo alegre.

-Buenos días Asaka- saludo Suiko.

-Pudo llamarme si necesitaba ayuda Ren-sama- mencionó Asaka.

-Descuida lo se. Solo le indicaba a Suiko que debe encargarse de una parte del evento que sera el proximo mes- mencionó el pelirrojo, Suiko asintio confirmandolo.

-Ya veo...- una molestia comenzo a formarse en su interior. -¿Necesita que lo ayuda en algo Ren-sama?-.

-En lo que queda del día no. Tetsu dice que debo hacer mas como lider de la sucursal por lo que me toca el papeleo esta vez y Suiko puede ayudarme en lo demás. Tomate el día libre- dijo Ren.

-Pero...- no tuvo tiempo de replicar por la llegada de Tetsu.

-Ren, hay unos papeles que necesito que firmes. Son para confirmar que llegaron las nuevas mesas-.

-Si, si...bueno, nos vemos A-chan- se despidió Ren.

-Adios, Asaka- se retiro Suiko, con una sonrisa burlona que irrito a la peliazul.

Asaka miraba como se retiraban esos dos. Suspiro. Aunque cualquiera estaría feliz con que le dieran el día libre, ella se mostraba reacia a eso, por que significaba pasar menos tiempo con su adorado jefe.

Tetsu que seguia en el lugar noto el pesimismo de Asaka, ya sabiendo la razón de su actuar, decidió ayudarla.

-Debería dejar de actuar así-.

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo Asaka, apoyandose en la pared. -Soy yo la que siempre esta con el, y que Suiko trate de tomar mi lugar me molesta-.

-Suiko no trata de tomar tu lugar. Simplemente es mas adecuada para el trabajo por su tiempo como idol y conocimiento. Eso nos ayuda a expandir nuestra vision como sucursal- dijo Tetsu.

-No solo es eso. Finalmente comienzo a acercarme a Ren-sama como mujer y no como amiga y ella trata de quitarmelo- se quejo sin ocultar su enfado.

Tetsu suspiro. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Asaka converso con el sobre su amor hacia Ren y las dudas que tenía y en algunas el mismo Ren los espiaba. En esos momentos era como un consejero y oyente.

-Creeme, tu le importas demasiado a Ren. De lo contrario nunca te pediria que siempre lo acompañaras- saco a destacar Tetsu.

Asaka suspiro, retirándose de hay. No quería estar mas en ese lugar.

Salió de la sucursal, sin rumbo fijo. Pensando o mas bien rememorando todo lo que había compartido con Ren en todos estos años: cuando se conocieron y formaron el equipo AL4, cuando ganaban los torneos hasta que se enfrentaron al equipo Q4 donde fueron derrotados, cuando lo acompaño junto a Kai en el circuito de Asia, también en la invasión de Link Joker que no sabia que había ello pero durante su combate lo hizo molestarse, los eventos con Ryojin y Gyze.

Eso y muchos mas recuerdos venían a su mente, donde en todos siempre estuvo a su lado.

* * *

**(Unas horas después, en la oficina de Ren)**

El pelirrojo bostezaba agotado. Finalmente había firmado el ultimo documento que le quedaba, y por fin podía relajarse un poco. Aunque su paz no duro tanto por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, mostrando a Suiko.

-Ya finalice con lo que solicito Tetsu. Vengo a dejarle el informe del avance- dejo una hoja impresa con dígitos y avances.

-¡Gracias, Sui-chan!- Agradeció Ren, llamándola por el apodo que le dio cuando empezó a trabajar.

-Fue un placer- dijo Suiko.

Ella se acerco a la mesa, sentándose en la parte de adelante.

-¿Tiene algo que hacer mas tarde? Rekka estará afuera y no quiero aburrirme. Podríamos ir al cine y a otros lugares...solo los dos- dijo seductoramente, mirando con anhelo a Ren.

El usuario de Shadow Paladín suspiro mentalmente, recordando la conversación de Tetsu sobre esto. Ahora no parecía mala idea.

-Suiko- la llamo con voz seria, sorprendiendo a la ex-idol. -Tenemos que hablar...-.

* * *

**(A la atardecer)**

Asaka estaba comiendo aburrida un trozo de pastel en una pequeña cafetería. Comía sin ganas su pastel.

Su estado fue interrumpido por un sonido. Saco su celular de sus bolsillos y se exalto al ver el nombre de quien la llamaba.

-¡R-Ren-sama!- Exclamo moviendo las manos por su exalto que casi se le cae el celular, pero logro tomarlo a tiempo. -¿Hola?-.

_-¡Hola Asaka! Lamento no llamarte antes- _saludo Ren desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No se preocupe, se que ha estado haciendo mucho trabajo- respondió con una sonrisa. Escuchar la voz de su amado era suficiente para alegrar su día.

_-Pero si me siento mal. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar como disculpe?- _Ofreció con tono juguetón.

El rostro de Asaka se enrojeció ante la propuesta tan tentadora. Era claro cual seria su respuesta. -No tiene porque disculparse Ren-sama, pero si puedo cenar con usted estaría encantada-.

_-¡Bien!- _A Asaka le pareció notar que el animo con el que escucho responder al pelirrojo era mas de lo normal. _-Entonces te veo a las ocho en el parque cerca de la sucursal. Nos vemos-_ y enseguida corto la llamada.

Al finalizar la llamada vio la hora en su celular, notando que eran las 7:15PM.

Se levanto con prisa de su asiento, dejando dinero suficiente para pagar el pastel que no termino de comer, salió corriendo a tomar un taxi que la lleve rápido a su casa. Por suerte encontró uno vacío fácilmente, por lo que se subió en el y le indico como llegar a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, paso todo el tiempo que quedaba antes de verse con Ren para prepararse.

Ya siendo la hora, ella estaba en el lugar donde se iban a reunir. Iba vestida con la misma ropa de siempre, salvo por un pequeño accesorio que era un collar con el emblema de los Shadow Paladín que Ren le había obsequiado la primera vez que habían salido.

-Veo que llegaste antes- escucho la voz de Ren a su lado, y giro el rostro para verlo.

Ren iba con una chaqueta diferente a la de siempre; era de color café pero con manchas cafés mas oscuro en los bolsillos, codos y hombros, además que tenia atado su cabello del mismo modo que en su ultimo año de secundaria.

-E-Estaba cerca por lo que llegue antes- mintió, desde su casa al parque le tomo 25 minutos en llegar.

Asaka noto que Ren también se había arreglado, la idea de que fueran a una cita se llenaba en su cabeza.

-¿Vamos?- Pregunto Ren ofreciéndole su mano.

Asaka asintió y comenzó a caminar, pero Ren la detuvo tomándola de la mano. Eso provoco que la mujer se sobresaltara al sentir el contacto de sus manos.

-Yo te invite y yo se donde vamos a cenar, por lo que yo guiare- indico Ren, caminando con Asaka sin soltarle la mano.

Asaka estaba sorprendida y sonrojada de que su Ren-sama y ella caminaran de la mano, pero se sentía feliz también, sentía la cálida y grande que era comparado a su mano, inconscientemente empezó a jugar con los dedos de Ren, provocando que este entrelazara sus manos. Estuvieron todo el camino en un silencio cómodo.

Mientras caminaban, pasaron alado de un puesto de ramen al aire libre, donde casualmente estaba Kyou comiendo tranquilamente ramen, hasta que vio pasar algo que se le hacia familiar.

Al voltear, vio que lo que le hizo familiar fue el cabello rojo y la presencia de Ren, pero también vio que estaba acompañado de Asaka y sus manos estaban entrelazadas. De manera cómica escupió el ramen por la sorpresa al verlos juntos, para después dirigirles una mirada incrédula. Todos en la sucursal ya sabían del amor que tenia la peliazul a su jefe, pero no esperaba que ese tipo que normalmente es desinteresado y caprichoso estuviera igual.

-No puedo creer que esos dos estén en una cita...- dijo incrédulo, espiándolos por detrás de un muro. -Esta puede ser una oportunidad para vengarme del odioso de Ren- dijo

Ren y Asaka llegaron al lugar donde cenarían: era un restaurante elegante de dos pisos pintado de blanco por afuera.

-¿Este es el lugar, Ren-sama? Parece caro- comento Asaka.

-No te preocupes, la sucursal gano mucho dinero estos últimos días, por lo que no habrá problema- respondió Ren.

-No esta bien usar el dinero de la sucursal para asuntos personales, aunque sea el jefe- regaño inflando las mejillas. Trataba de parecer seria pero cuando Ren esta presente se le es imposible.

-Solo usare un poco. La mayoría será con mi dinero- contesto Ren, y atrajo a Asaka adentro del lugar antes que ella pudiera decir algo mas.

Kyou, que estaba un poco alejado de ellos pensó en seguirlos para hacerle la broma a Ren. Planeaba meterse a la cocina por la parte de atrás del restaurante y dejaría un insecto apestoso dentro de la comida, así al probar la comida apestaría en su boca y el aliento del pelirrojo apestaría por días. Era un plan perfecto.

-No puedo fallar...- seguro de todo, comenzó a acercarse al lugar.

Pero al tan solo dar un paso, una misteriosa mano lo tomo del brazo, atrayéndolo a unos arbustos. Se escucharon ruidos y quejas pero pronto fueron silenciadas.

Al verse a Kyou este estaba en el suelo amordazado de la boca y todo su cuerpo estaba en vuelto en cinta adhesiva. El joven se removía tratando de liberarse, viendo a sus captores con enfado.

-Lo lamento Kyou-san- dijo Taiyou juntando sus manos en señal de disculpa.

-Yo no. Fue divertido- dijo Rekka con una sonrisa.

Ambos estaban hay por una misión de Tetsu. El se la había pedido inicialmente a Taiyou y que le daría muchos puntos como para subir de rango si lo hacia, pero Rekka que estaba en la sucursal por Suiko que la había llamado, también la acepto. Ambos vieron que Kyou seguía a la pareja, y la misión consistía en que nadie interrumpiera a Ren y Asaka, y por la idea de la chica se encargaron de Kyou.

-¿No crees que fue exagerado?- Pregunto Taiyou a Rekka.

-No. Si vamos a completar la misión hay que hacerlo bien- dijo Rekka.

* * *

**(Dentro del restaurante)**

Ren y Asaka ya habían pedido sus platos para comer. Asaka se sorprendió cuando llegaron y Ren ya tenia una reservación en el lugar ¿había planeado en traerla? Sin duda era una cita.

-Últimamente te eh visto molesta- dijo Ren. -¿Se debe a que Sui-chan esta conmigo?-.

Asaka se sintió descubierta cuando Ren lo menciono. -U-Un poco. Es que como siempre te acompaña temí que podría ocupar mi puesto como tu secretaria- en parte era verdad, no quería que nadie, y menos Suiko tuviera un puesto tan cercano a Ren.

-No te preocupes, nadie te puede reemplazar- dijo Ren de manera casual.

-G-Gracias, Ren-sama- dijo enrojecida la peliazul.

No dijeron nada mas después de eso. Cuando llegaron sus platillos conversaron de temas triviales, cosas del pasado, etc. Asaka se sentía cómoda y especial al cenar en un lugar como este con su amado, aunque también confundida por lo que significaba esto. ¿Era una cita o solo una salida? Esa duda la molestaba, pero trataba de dejarla de lado para disfrutar.

Después de cenar, Ren le dijo que había un lugar que quería llevarla, ambos se encaminaron al sitio que decía el pelirrojo, seguidos por la mirada de Rekka y Taiyou.

-Se que es una misión y lo pidió Tetsu-san. Pero no me siento bien espiandolos- dijo Taiyou.

_-¡Esto es muy romántico!- _Pensaba Rekka, observandolos. _-Si Su-chan no se apresura le robaran el mandado- _pensó la castaña. -¡Bueno! Creo que hasta aquí llegamos. Volvamos a la sucursal y reclamemos los puntos-.

-Espera. ¿No deberíamos soltarlo?- Pregunto Taiyou, refiriéndose a Kyou que seguía retorciéndose para liberarse.

-El encontrara la manera de liberarse solo- fue lo único que dijo para después agarrar al castaño menor del cuello de la chaqueta y llevándoselo.

Todo a la vista de un albino que sus gritos eran tapados por estar amordazado, derramando lagrimas estilo anime.

* * *

**(Con Ren y Asaka)**

Después de cenar, Ren le pidió a Asaka que lo acompañara a caminar, ella obviamente acepto. Caminaron por las calles, comenzando a ser inundados por el manto de la noche. Después de un rato de caminata, la peliazul se dio cuenta que Ren sabia por donde ir, como si la guiara.

-Eto...Ren-sama, ¿adonde vamos?- Pregunto Asaka.

-Ya lo veras, solo espera un poco- respondió el pelirrojo, tomando de la mano a la joven adulta, ahora si guiándola.

Asaka sentía su corazón latir rápido por la dicha. El día no había comenzado favorablemente para ella con Suiko involucrada, pero la tarde lo mejoro de sobremanera con esta cita de su Ren-sama, apretó la mano del usuario de Shadow Paladín, dándose cuenta que su mano era mas grande que la de ella, Y Ren entrelazo sus dedos.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a otro parque distinto; este tenia un lago al lado y al frente había una parte iluminada, que era donde Ren guiaba a Asaka.

Al acercarse, vieron que era una carpa grande que hay en todos los parques con techo incluido, también había una mesa de Vanguard en el medio.

Ren se puso al otro lado de la mesa. -Tengamos un combate, Asaka- dijo Ren animadamente.

-¿Que?- Exclamo sorprendida, no le molestaba que Ren combatiera con ella, siempre aceptaba cuando este se lo podía, pero no entendía el porque ahora.

-¿No quieres?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, poniendo ojos de cachorro.

Asaka se derritió ante los ojos de Ren, no creía que nadie fuera capaz de negarle algo cuando el ponía esos ojos (excepto, tal vez, Tetsu y Kai).

-D-De acuerdo...- dijo sonrojada, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Ren sonrió victorioso. -Pero antes de empezar, quiero poner un premio para el que gane- dijo Ren. -Si yo gano, no puedes decirme que "no" a algo que te voy a preguntar-.

-¿Que es lo que quiere preguntarme, Ren-sama?- Pregunto Asaka.

-Eso será después- evito la pregunta. -Pero si tu me ganas, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo lo que queda del día- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Asaka, repitiéndolas miles de veces en tan solo un segundo. Era una oferta endemoniadamente tentadora. Y antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta, su mazo ya estaba en la mesa y unos deseos por ganar muy grandes como nunca antes se habían apoderado de ella.

-¡Comencemos, Ren-sama!-.

-Esa es la actitud- dijo Ren, poniendo su mazo en la mesa.

* * *

**(En United Sanctuary)**

-Gracias, chicos- agradeció Tetsu a Taiyou y Rekka, entregándole los puntos prometidos, haciendo que ambos subieran de rango al instante.

-¡Bien!- Festejo la castaña mayor.

-Disculpe, Tetsu-san...- hablo Taiyou. -¿Por que pidió una misión como esa a nosotros? Es que me resulta algo extraño- pregunto con curiosidad.

Rekka dejo sus celebración para escuchar la conversación que se volvió de su interés.

-Conociendo como es Ren, pensé que algo podría pasar en sus planes por alguno de sus juegos y como debía de rellenar unos papeles decidí hacerlo como una misión, pero tampoco quería que fuera cualquiera, por lo que te llame- explico el pelivioleta. -Rekka solo apareció, pero como no era desconocida también la incluí-.

-¿Que planes?- Pregunto curiosa Rekka.

-Eso lo sabrán después, no se preocupen- dijo Tetsu, retirándose.

Taiyou también hizo lo mismo, mientras que Rekka comenzaba a buscar por el lugar a su hermana, que le dijo que la esperara para irse juntas. Cuando finalmente la encontró, se sorprendió al verla.

Suiko estaba cabizbaja, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y también podía ver...¿una sonrisa triste?

-Su-chan. ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto preocupada Rekka, nunca había visto a Suiko tan vulnerable.

Suiko miro a Rekka, notando que estaba preocupada por ella, por lo que se levanto y se dirigió a la saluda. -Te contare en el camino, vámonos- dijo, con obvia prisa.

* * *

**(En el parque)**

Asaka apretaba sus puños frustrada; su zona de daño ya estaba llena, perdiendo el combate. Ella odiaba perder, pero cuando era Ren quien la enfrentaba siempre estaba feliz y calmada por enfrentar de manera amistosa al pelirrojo, además que eran momentos en los que estaban ellos dos. Pero de verdad quería ganar, aunque sabia que no podría contra el.

-Fue un buen combate, A-chan. Hubiera estado en aprietos si no hubiera conseguido el critico- dijo Ren, recogiendo sus cartas.

-Gracias, Ren-sama...-.

-Bueno, es hora de cumplir. Recuerda que no debes de decir que no a mi pregunta- señalo Ren.

-De acuerdo- acepto la peliazul. -¿Que es lo que quiere preguntarme, Ren-sama?- Pregunto.

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por todo, Asaka- la voz de Ren cambio, ahora era una mas profunda y seria.

Asaka se sorprendió por esas palabras que no esperaba.

-N-No tiene nada que agradecer, Ren-sama-.

-Desde que nos conocimos hace ya tantos años, siempre has estado a mi lado y me has apoyado y soportado mis caprichos, no pude decírtelo antes pero ahora si puedo hacerlo Gracias- dijo sinceramente el pelirrojo.

Asaka estaba avergonzada por el elogio repentino, pero también feliz de que su Ren-sama le diga esas palabras.

-Yo siempre lo he admirado, Ren-sama, y no me arrepiento de ello, también ha sido un placer ayudarlo- dijo sinceramente Asaka, para ella, en cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a Ren, ya sea en el trabajo de la sucursal, o hasta incluso sacarle pedazos que no le gustan en su comida era cosas que disfrutaba.

Ren sonrió, no lo expresaba, pero esas las cosas que hacia Asaka por el le cautivaban y le hacían sentir especial. Ya no dudaría, la quería a su lado.

-¿Sabes? Me di cuenta de algo también- volvió a su tono mimado. -Ya estamos a mitad de los veinte, por lo que aun somos jóvenes, pero la juventud se pasa volando. Y no quiero que se me acabe sin hacer algo antes, por lo que debía preguntarte esto antes de que sea tarde-.

Ren saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra que puso frente a Asaka, al abrirla había un anillo de color zafiro que brillaba por las luces.

Jadeando de sorpresa, Asaka contuvo el aire mientras miraba conmocionada el anillo y a Ren varias veces, creyendo que era uno de sus tantos sueños de fantasía.

-Soy caprichoso, eso todos los saben. Por lo que volveré a ser caprichoso y quiero que sigas a mi lado al igual que todo este tiempo, pero de una manera mas cercana- dijo Ren, volviendo su tono al de antes. -Asaka, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? Recuerda que no puedes decir que no-.

El corazón de Asaka latía tan fuerte y deprisa que sentía que le daría un paro cardiaco. Solo en sus sueños mas fantasiosos se imagino este escenario, pero nunca se planteo que esto pasaría en verdad. Pero aquí estaban, el hombre que siempre ha amado estaba frente a ella con una sortija que combinaba con su peinado y sus ojos pidiendo por su mano.

Las lagrimas no se hicieron en esperar y deprisa corrió hasta estar alado del pelirrojo, atrapando su cuello con sus brazos y besándolo en los labios, esos perfectos y hermosos labios que muchas veces soñó con probar y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Ren correspondió el beso rodeando sus brazos en su cintura, atrayéndola mas a el, el también había esperado mucho por este momento, pero aunque nunca lo admitiría no tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo antes, algo que solo sabia Tetsu.

Ese momento era mágico para ambos, pero tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, pero juntaron sus frentes para tener el mayor contacto posible fuera del beso.

-¿Tomo eso como un si?- Pregunto divertido Ren.

-¡Si! ¡Si y siempre si! ¡Ren-sama! ¡Claro que quiero ser su esposa!- Contestó emocionada Asaka, llorando por tanta dicha que creía que su corazón no aguantaría.

-Pero no llores, A-chan, no me gusta ver tu rostro con lagrimas- dijo Ren pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas y ojos, tratando de secar las lagrimas de la joven.

-Es que son de felicidad. ¡No puedo creer que esto sea real!-.

-¿Que te parece si te acompaño hasta tu casa?- Pregunto Ren, a lo cual Asaka aceptó.

Ambos se fueron del parque tomados de las manos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros que no podía ser estropeada.

* * *

**(Con Suiko y Rekka)**

Ambas hermanas estaban arriba del auto de la mayor, siendo ella la conductora mientras le contaba a su hermana de su actitud.

Ren le pregunto directamente si los coqueteos que ella le ha lanzado eran para fastidiar a Asaka o eran por algo más.

Ella, sorprendida le revelo los sentimientos que guardaba hacia el pelirrojo, esta no era la manera que esperaba de confesarse pero lo hizo.

_-Lo lamento, pero mi futuro es con alguien mas- _respondió Ren en ese momento, y ella no necesito mas palabras para saber que no era correspondida.

Después de eso, vio a Ren salir del lugar y sabia a donde se dirigía, además que escucho de la misión que Tetsu le iba a proponer a Taiyou y aprovecho que su hermana estaba para que la hiciera también.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por que no peleas por el? Sin en serio te gusta, es normal que pelees por el ¿no?- Pregunto Rekka sin entender.

-Si sigo peleando, solo hare daño a ellos y a mi misma, además que esta era una pelea que no podía ganar, aunque duela admitirlo- una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios. -Es como dice el viejo dicho: "si amas algo, déjalo ir"- recito.

-No lo entiendo muy bien...- dijo Rekka.

-Cuando te enamores lo entenderás, hermanita-.

* * *

**(Con la pareja)**

Ambos estaban llegando a la casa de la peliazul, caminaban a paso corto, conversando de cualquier cosa, ya sea de asuntos triviales o hasta como serán ambos a partir de ahora. Lo único que estaban seguros es que se esforzarían por el otro.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de Asaka, donde Ren tuvo que soltar su mano para que entrara, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Asaka se detuvo.

-Ren-sama. ¿No le gustaría pasar y tomar una taza de te?- Pregunto con un tierno sonrojo.

Ren se sorprendió un poco por la petición, pero no tardo en responder. -Por supuesto-.

Ambos ingresaron en la residencia de la peliazul con esa excusa solo para estar mas tiempos juntos.

Algunas personas que pasaban por el lugar de noche vieron como ambos entraron, pero nadie vio a Ren salir ni esperaron a hacerlo, aunque tampoco se vio ninguna luz encendida en la casa de Asaka, solo se escucharon ruidos proviniendo de la habitación de la chica.

El Caballero Negro y su hermosa Doncella estaban juntos, y ninguno de los dos pensaba alejarse del otro. Si no lo hicieron antes, menos ahora.

* * *

**N/A: No se esperaban esto ¿verdad? Esta historia esta ambientada en mi fic de Vanguard, Memorias del Corazón y quise hacerlo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaría que subiera otros one-shot de otras parejas que aparecieron en mi primer fic? Comenten la idea.**

**También estoy pensando en subir fics de parejas ambientadas en el Vanguard de ahora, como un one-shot Aikou, solo falta que las ideas lleguen.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


End file.
